A Not So Sweet Honeymoon
by Lady Lorelai
Summary: Ivan surprises Yao by taking him to a second honeymoon trip: on a desert, paradisiacal beach. But another surprise may spoil their fun.     Rated T for the yaoi goodness and British- I mean, strong language.


Oh goodness! It's been so long since I last uploaded anything that I feel ashamed! Not even a drabble, or a lame excuse for a poem! X_X And everyone's posting beautiful RoChu fics...

...Hm, yes, I had to do something about this! Plus, I've finally defined my Hetalia OTP! And guess what... it's RoChu! (Gyah, gomen nasai! I swear I still like RusLiet; please don't kill me! ÇÇ) Ahem, and now that I've apologised properly sno I haven't/s, I think I should offer some explanation... Well, in the first place, this is based on the RP I do with my friends, as China, and in it, well, Ivan and Yao are sort of... married. x3 *fangirl squeal* And so are Arthur and Francis (but there's a weird AU-love-triangle-thing going on with Alfred that I dare not explain xD). So... yeah. DO expect eventual OOCness or unexplainable facts. xD

Second of all, you ALL know that the Hetalia characters belong to the mighty Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, and they always will! =D

...and that there's YAOI in this. x3

And now, to the story!

* * *

Dedico isso a você, **Yuu-grantaine**, o(a) Russia mais kawaii e amoroso de todos os tempos! *-* **Hunter-chan**, Bia, a vocês também, porque sem loucuras de FranUK o yaoi não tem tanta graça!... xD

* * *

**A Not So Sweet Honeymoon**

The air smelt strongly of salty water.

"Can I open my eyes now, aru?"

"Not yet~" chirped the smiling Russian as he continued to guide his lover across the cobble walk that framed the borders of the road, hands laying softly over the tiny man's eyes. When they reached the sand line, he stopped walking, and so did Yao.

"Okay, da. You can look now~" he said, shifting his hands to rest them on the other's shoulders. The Chinese, then, opened his eyes, flinching slightly from the sudden increase in luminosity. Bringing a hand over his brow to block out the strong sunlight, he smiled, taking in the wonderful scenery unfolding before them.

It was a beautiful shore of pure, white sands. Countless shells of various colours and shapes dotted the beach, enhancing its natural beauty in a slightly chaotic way. To the right, far off in the distance, stood an impressively tall reef. Dark, endowed with numerous sharp edges and peaks, at first it would seem to be imposing a threat to those who dared to gape upon it, but a more careful view would reveal it as some kind of sanctuary: the myriads of birds that usually flew over the venue often sought refuge building their nests on its summit; a straight plateau with softened outlines.

Yao's delighted gaze drifted from that mighty, slumbering giant to the other side of the shore, reveling itself in the blue, blue ocean, that, just like the clear lineaments of a jewel, could capture one's senses and keep he or she utterly absorbed. And the sky, a mirror to the sea, bore a few cotton-like clouds that were reflected beautifully onto the water's surface. To the left, a rock-bordered meadow that outstretched from the road until halfway to the coastline, and upon it sat, within walking distance, a relatively small, wooden cottage. It looked much like a tiny doll's house, lost in the width of the rocks.

"Yao… that's where we're staying, da?" whispered the Russian after some time, smiling broadly, as he squeezed the other's shoulder tenderly. "I had the cottage prepared for us, da~"

But China was still and speechless, and this silence made Ivan frown and become a little worried. "Yao-Yao?" However, his smile soon grew wide again, for his tiny "sunflower" turned to him with eyes so loving, and a smile so warm, that the Russian's heart began pounding faster, light as a feather, and he couldn't help but pull his lover to a deep, passionate kiss. When they broke it, Russia leaned forward and brought his forehead to China's (who happened to be blushing quite a lot). He focused his eyes on Yao's, happiness shining through them, and took the smaller, porcelain hands into his cold ones.

"Thank you, Ivan…" China finally stuttered, smiling and closing his eyes. "For everything… You're so kind, all the time, aru… And… " At this point his blush grew darker "y-you didn't have to bring me to a second honeymoon, aru!…"

Russia giggled. "Of course I had, silly! You deserve something like this, da~" And he leaned again, this time kissing Yao's cheek. "Aiyah… You never learn, do you, aru?…"

"But it's true!" Russia answered, faking a cute, childish pout. Yao just couldn't resist to that.

"I-I hope you never learn how much I love you, aru…" he whispered, flushed "Because I want to teach you that everyday, aru."

It was so quiet a whisper that the Russian couldn't hear it. "Hmm? What did you say, Yao-Yao?"

"Er, I said let us go see the c-cottage, aru!…" Responded the Chinese, blush darkening again.

Ivan smiled at that sweet statement (at least to his eyes), grabbed Yao's hand and pulled him along to the short stroll that separated them from what would become their house for the next week – or as long as they wanted to remain at their "love nest", as Ivan liked to call it secretly. Ignoring the shorter man's protests and scolding about him having his honour to preserve, the Russian took their large suitcase with his free hand, almost making it look like an easy task. They soon reached the two-storey cottage, entered and closed the door behind them; all the while Yao scanned the wooden house with brilliant eyes. It all was perfect, in a way that seemed too good to be true. Letting go of his lover's hand for a moment, he wandered to the center of the small, yet cosy living room. The furniture was simple, but very nice: there was a yellow-ish sofa against the left wall, a fluffy round mat on the center, and a sunflower painting hanging on the wall above the sofa. One of the windows, across from the door, was open, revealing it looked out to the sea, and had its white curtains drifting softly with the cool, pleasant breeze. The other one, next to the door, was shut. On the right side there was a door leading to a tiny kitchen, only big enough to let two people in at the same time. After taking a look around, Yao discovered an opening on one of the corners, which unfolded in a wooden staircase, probably leading to the second floor.

The Chinese was too marveled to speak. It was by far the best surprise anyone had made him, in decades – no, centuries! He just couldn't wait to enjoy the sun and the wondrous beach with Ivan; spend every waking hour with his most loved one, now that he was completely free of whatever obligations usually pursued them both – concerning World Meetings, other nations and their ridiculous fits, demanding bosses; everything. He would have turned and embraced the Russian at that very moment (and possibly kiss him full on the lips, which was rare), if he hadn't been quicker. Yao hadn't even heard the large man leaving the suitcase on the floor, nor walking smoothly and silently, but all of a sudden he was hugged from behind, being brought roughly, yet earnestly again Ivan's chest, who held his precious Chinese man possessively. Yao felt one of the large hands he knew so well sliding slowly up his shirt, taking their time in gently grazing his heated skin. He shivered, but not only from the caress. An odd feeling had begun nudging him at the back of his mind.

"I-Ivan…" he murmured, flushed, in a tone of half-hearted scolding.

"Hmm?…" was the reply groaned between kisses left onto porcelain neck.

"Are you sure that… ngh, s-stop it… are you sure that, w-we're alone here? On this beach?"

"Da." The kisses grew more hunger, moving down, the smirking Russian now unbuttoning China's shirt. Yao had to concentrate really hard on what he was saying next.

"I don't k-know, aru… I've got this feeling…"

Ivan chuckled huskily, interrupting his shower of affection to whisper seductively into Yao's ear. "Of course you do… da~"

"N-not like that, aru!" the Chinese snapped, blushing even more and frowning. "I mean, I think I can… _feel_… someone else coming near… another nation, perhaps, aru."

Russia stopped and turned his husband around to face him, serious. He cupped the blushing cheeks with both hands and kissed his way from the chin up to the pinkish lips, whispering a couple of words after each peck. "You. Worry. Too much. Da~ It's going to be… Only us… I made all arrangements so that we can be alone, da!"

China remained blushing furiously, making no further effort to stop the taller man from showing his love, until a loud crash made them both jump, startled. Yao yelped and brought up his hands in a millisecond to grab the sleeve of Ivan's coat. While the Russian's arms tensed unconsciously around his petit lover, yanking him even closer, with unnecessary might, which nearly resulted in a Chinese pancake. A couple of seconds after the initial fright, Yao growled for him to let go, feeling compressed, while feebly attempting to push the strong Russian away.

"Ah! Sorry, Yao-Yao!…" Ivan cooed wearing his puppy face. "D-Don't worry, aru." Yao sighed and rubbed his belly softly. He mentally cursed the other's strength before throwing a glance at the nearest window, concerned. "What was that, anyway, aru?"

Ivan didn't answer, though. He was rather busy already peeking out at the beach from the window that had the curtains drawn. He had made a small gap pulling the fabric a bit to the side. Yao soon joined him and like this they kept on examining the surroundings for a little while. All seemed to be normal and peaceful: the fine sand, the calm, blue sky, the couple of palm trees not so far away… the shouting…

_Wait. The shouting?_

"Oooooooh! Oh, the tragedy! Why, _mon petit voiture_, WHY?"

"Oh, just shut it already. I-It's not that big of a deal, eh? OK? IT'S NOT!"

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? _Lapin_! _Lapin_, oh _Lapin_! You've just smashed _mon_ beautiful _Mini_ to piles of scrap metal!…"

"Wow. ***munch, munch** * You make it sound like that big ol' tuna can's more important ***munch*** than us."

All talking was suddenly interrupted and replaced by dreadful choking sounds, plus some furious French swearing involving the words "_gras_" and "_Américain_". Oh, and some English swearing as well. Ivan and Yao looked at one another; the first immensely angry for the interruption; the latter, a bit concerned for the poor muncher's safety, but both definitely uneasy as for what would happen if they decided to show themselves. They didn't need to voice it out to know the same thought had crossed their minds: those voices were unnervingly familiar. And so was the one that unexpectedly sounded right beside them, as a short, blonde boy appeared from nowhere and tucked himself between them, opening the curtains fully and looking outside, a delighted smile playing across his features.

"Heeeeeeeey, what are you guys staring at?"

….Yes. Yao was right. It really was too good to be true.

* * *

Here, the translation (as google told me) of the French words:

_mon_ = my

_petit_ = little

_voiture_ = car

_lapin_ = bunny

_gras_ = fat

_Américain_ = American

I don't speak French, so, if there's anyting wrong, please tell me! =D

And please, **PLEASE, R&R**! *makes sad puppy eyes*


End file.
